


Care

by LegendsofSnark



Series: Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M, Marking, Watersports, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Dean just needs someone to take care of him





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank rocksalt&honey and winecatsandpizza for looking this over

Ever since Dean was a little boy, he always felt as though he was drowning. Clouded by something that he could never touch and the responsibility that he held with his father.

 

_ Take care of Sammy _

 

_ Make sure that Sammy is okay  _

 

_ Sam is your number one priority  _

 

And don't get him wrong, he loves his brother more than anyone could ever love Sam but some days, some days Dean just needs a little break from it all. He needs that responsibility stripped away from him. 

 

He needs to be vulnerable every now and then. 

 

He needs to be taken care of and there's no one to do it for him. 

 

Not in the way that he needs in his life.  

 

Which normally led Dean to one club every Friday. 

 

_ Cindence  _

 

He would dress down, keep condoms and lube in his back pocket and assume his fake name: Vincent Van Halen. 

 

Each section of the club was closed off and catered to what the subs and doms were into. Dean often found himself sitting in the middle of the club, the section for subs who enjoyed getting pissed on, hair pulled and being degraded beyond belief. 

 

He would get one of the club masters to tie him up. Dean would sit on his knees with a blindfold over his eyes and a gag in his mouth.  His condoms and lube sat near him with a sign that told the guys to use them and a guard that made sure his requests were met. 

 

He never saw the people that did these things to him. 

 

Each one had a scent though, and he used to imagine what they were like. 

 

The first guy of the night, beer and whiskey filled Dean's nose. A gruff southern accent would often call him names. 

 

_ Cher _

 

_ Beautiful little slut  _

 

_ I'm gonna fill you up with my come, leave ya like that until the next guy comes along so they know just how much of come hungry whore that you are.  _

 

The come dripped down his back, sticking to him. 

 

Dean really wished that he could see who that was. He wouldn't mind finding him and sharing more intimate moments. 

 

The second person Dean realized was female. Her low voice and the smell of nail polish wafted through the air. She ran a hand down Dean's back, a finger slipping into his hole. 

 

_ Still got come on you from the last person that fucked you? God you look so fucking sexy like this.  _

 

Her finger had been replaced with a strapon, fucking Dean senseless. 

 

_ Mmm, baby gonna pull that gag out, make you eat me out. How does that sound?  _

 

Dean got harder than he already was, his dick leaking. He only nodded. 

 

Quickly the strapon was pulled out of him and the woman moved. The gag was gone and her pussy over his lips. 

 

Dean licked around her folds. He had a hard time keeping her steady and she didn't seem to mind it. Her hands raked down his head, gripping his hair and holding herself up. 

 

_ Go deeper bitch. I want your tongue all the way up there.  _

 

Dean obliged. He pushed his tongue in deeper until he felt her shaking against his tongue. 

 

She left without so much a thank you or making sure he was okay. 

 

Dean sighed. No one was giving him what he wanted. He needed it. 

 

_ You look so debauched.  _

 

The voice is familiar. Dean's heart leaped in his chest. He knew this one. This was the guy who only gave Dean a nickname to call him:  _ Angel.  _

 

Angel was the one that made sure Dean was okay when they fucked. He made sure that Dean had his needs taken care of.

 

Cold hands ran down his back, rubbing soft circles into his skin.  _ No one took care of you? _

 

Dean shook his head. “No. They didn't. But you're here. You'll make sure I'm okay, right?” 

 

Angel pressed a kiss to Dean's lips. 

 

Tequila.

 

Dean wanted to know who he was. He needed to know who was making him feel this way. 

 

_ Of course. You're my baby boy. My beautiful green-eyed slut. I wish I had been here earlier. I saw the first guy baby, the way he fucked you and came on you and he didn't even stay. And that woman, she could have taken care of you too. I'll make sure that you're good. But I want to take you to the back room. I want you to see me. _

 

Dean's heart beat faster. 

 

“Yes. Yes please. But first. Mark me. Piss on me and make sure everyone sees so there’s no one else. Okay? No one else can touch me. I want to be yours.” 

 

Angel leaned down and pressed another kiss to his lips. 

 

_ Keep your mouth closed. Don't wanna get any in your mouth.  _

 

Dean did as he was instructed and waited for Angel. He could hear murmurs and even the distinct sound of the first guy that fucked him mumble what sounded like ‘shit.’

 

A warm spray covered Dean's face, dripping down his chin and he opened his mouth, much to Angel's objection. 

 

_ You all see this? He's mine now. When he comes into the club no one touches him until I get here. No one is even allowed to look at him. _

 

The commanding tone of his voice had Dean weak. 

 

_ Let's go.  _

 

                                             ■

 

Dean's laid on the bed of one of the rooms. The blindfold is taken off and Dean can finally see the man that had given him some of his best pleasure. 

 

Blue eyes shined in the dimly lit room and a smile like Dean had never seen before. 

 

“I'm pretty sure that Vincent Van Halen isn't your real name and Angel isn't mine. If you want this, I pretty much just claimed you as my own in front of a shit ton of people. I need your real name, sweetheart.” 

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Uh. I'm Dean.” 

 

“Castiel. Or Cas. Whichever one you prefer to call me.” 

 

“Cas. I like that more than Castiel.” 

 

Cas smiled, “Good then, Dean. Now let's start. Where are your condoms?” 

 

“I left them out on the floor.” 

 

Cas smiled. “No problem, I have some.” 

 

Cas walked towards the bedside table. Normally the club kept condoms and lube just in case. He pulled one out,stripped out of his clothes and rolled the condom onto his hardening cock. 

 

He knelt on the bed next to Dean. 

 

“You ready?” 

 

“Yeah.”  

 

Dean ran a hand over his cock. 

  
“I like you Cas. So much.” Dean gasped out, moving his hips, thrusting into his hand. “Fuck me now, please.” 

 

Cas turned Dean over on his stomach and pushed himself into Dean.    
  
“Fuck, fuck!” Dean shouted.  He pushed his hips back against Cas’ cock. “Deeper. Please. Go all the way in.”    
  
“You want that, huh? Do you wanna be split apart?”    
  
“Yes. Fuck yes. Harder. Faster. I know we have all night but please right now I just need you.” 

 

Cas listened. He pushed in deeper, his pace harder and faster and within moments he could feel himself getting close to coming already. 

  
“De… Dean, fuck, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna -” Cas whispered into Dean's ear,his voice hoarse.    
  
“Come then. Come for me,” Dean urged. “Pull that condom off and come down my back.” 

 

“You sure? That's what the other guy did, I thought I was special Dean?” Cas ran a hand through Dean's hair, tugging at the strands. “Give me something else to do. Somewhere else to do it.” 

 

Dean moaned. He was right. “Yeah. Yeah. Okay. Face. Use my face then. Paint me all pretty.” 

 

Cas does just that, he pulled out of Dean, ripped the condom off and came, covering Dean's face with his come.

 

“So soon?” Cas laughed. “Why?” 

 

Dean smirked. “I’ve wanted your come for so long. Dreamt about it. I couldn't wait.” 

 

“You didn't come.” 

 

“No. I didn't. I want my orgasm to be the best. I'm gonna edge. You're gonna fuck me all night, okay?” 

 

One more kiss to his lips. 

 

Dean could get use to this. 

 

  
  
  



End file.
